


Late.

by oikuvvus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi loves Godzilla, M/M, Their Love Is So, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, fluff?, oikawa is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikuvvus/pseuds/oikuvvus
Summary: A world where a certain brunet is the only one who can see his soulmate, until he isn't.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Late.

_I stopped breathing the moment you recognized me,_

_As you captured my soul with your gaze_

_-Christy Ann Martine_

_\--_

“Makki, please, you have to help me!” Oikawa busted through the door of his classmate's room, earning him a looking from his teacher. Sighing, Hanamaki's teacher allowed him to follow Oikawa back outside. 

“...What is it this time, Oikawa? You realize some of us have class today.” Hanamaki deadpans. “Oh, and here I thought you had a sense of humor! If you had to know I-” 

“Get to the point Trashkawa.” Hanamaki sighs, looking down on Oikawa. Oikawa huffs, while muttering something along the lines of ‘You’ve been hanging around Matsukawa too much.’ 

“Okay! Okay! It’s this weird thing, and it's been happening for a while, but I don’t really know what it is, and what's happening. It’s scary sometimes an-” 

“Oikawa! You are rambling, and unlike you I need to get back to class.” Oikawa glared at Hanamaki for interrupting but ends up telling him anyway. 

“Whenever I sleep, I end up somewhere else.” He says with the straightest face Hanamaki has ever seen on Oikawa. He really tries to not bend over laughing.

“That’s called dreaming. I thought you were a third year. Are you seriously mistaking dreaming for a supernatural thing-”? He groans. “You don’t get it Makki! It’s not dreaming, it's always the same person, but never place. I swear!” 

“I'm going back to class; you, clearly, need to go also. Why did Matsukawa not stop you from coming here?” Hanamaki wonders, usually Matsukawa always stop Oikawa from running out of class. He’s only left twice after putting him under supervision. Hanamaki had to pay Matsukawa to keep Oikawa away from his class, it's happened too many times to be funny anymore.

“I may have bribed him...” He replies sheepishly.

“Good day, Oikawa.” 

“Makki! Please-” Oikawa starts, only to have a door slammed in his face. Pouting, he walks back to class where Matsukawa is waiting for him. The second he steps through the door; he gets a detention slip and a slap on the head from Matsukawa. While they walk back to their seats, Oikawa can almost _feel_ Matsukawa glaring holes in his back. 

\-- 

_THUD_! “Oh my god Oikawa, what is it now? Do you insomnia now too?” Matsukawa whispers. Oikawa had just almost fallen asleep in the middle of class, making the teachers look at the pointedly. Matsukawa is usually an easy-going guy, but Oikawa... he just makes it very difficult sometimes.

“Mattsun, I’m just really tired. You don’t have to worry” Oikawa grins back, waving his hands in the air. Okay, Matsukawa takes it back, he does care for Oikawa. It's weird, usually Oikawa only ever takes care of his well-being. 

“You are so lazy. Why didn’t you get any sleep? You knew we had school today, plus your project tomorrow!” He whisper yells back in Oikawa’s face. Oikawa just shrugs it off, and proceeds to almost hit his head again before Matsukawa can catch it. 

“Just for five minutes, Mattsun?” Pouting, Oikawa puts his hands together as if to beg. _Never mind_ _,_ Matsukawa thinks, _I hate this man in front of me. What am_ _I going to do with_ _him._

“Fine, I’ll wake you up in five minutes, if you promise not to be a bear when I do it.” Of course, he gives in, he always gives in to Oikawa. Oikawa gives him that real, genuine smile, and lays his head down on his arms to rest. 

-

 _“What? Where am I this time?” Oikawa wakes up sitting on a bathroom sink._ _L_ _ooking around he notices something “Is this a bathroom, or am I going crazy? Why did I wake up in a_ _bathroo_ _\--” Oikawa turns around just to be met with a_ _man._ _“Oh my god! Wrong timing, I am so, so very sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Oikawa suddenly stop talking when they don’t even acknowledge him, just walking around him as if he wasn’t there. “Seriously this again?" He sighs, looking after the man wistfully. "_ _Who are you?_ _”_

-

Matsukawa jumps when Oikawa wakes up right as class ended. “Dude, are you okay? I was just about to wake you. What’s wrong?” Oikawa blinks back at him, embarrassment? Confusion? Written all over his face. “You see that guy again?” Matsukawa states more than a question. That's all he can ever talk about anymore. 'This dude that blah blah.' They'd never admit it, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki were worried for him. He wasn't getting any sleep since his birthday, and he keeps talking about some guy that pops up in his dreams. 

“Yes! God it sucks.” Oikawa huffs “I don’t even know who he is Mattsun! I’m basically stalking him in my dreams.” With that he finally dropped his head on the table when they were dismissed. Matsukawa started packing up, sneaking glances at Oikawa.

“I have that huge essay that I have to do tonight. I won’t get any beauty sleep!” Oikawa groans. 

“Maybe if you actually slept, it’ll help.” Matsukawa says through a laugh as Oikawa punches him. 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll try to get some more sleep tonight; I just need to finish it, okay?” Matsukawa levels him with a hard stare, but sighs. Oikawa brightens up, knowing he just gave in. With that, they parted ways, Mattsun has another class for the day but Oikawa was done. As soon as he got into his room, he started on the essay. After a couple hours, and snacks, later he was finally done. When he was done throwing away wrappers and putting dishes away, he checked his phone and almost screamed. It was almost 2am, and he’s been awake for almost 21 hours. 

“Guess now is the time to get some sleep...” He grumbles. Getting into his bed he wondered what his mystery guy would be doing right now, if he was even awake. He slowly felt himself drifting off, and before he knew it, he was in the guy’s room. ‘What are we doing today, huh?’ He said to himself. Only to find him watching a movie. Oikawa really wonders why this guy stays up so late into the night, especially to watch a movie. Sure, he's usually awake at 11 or 12 at night, but he usually ends up sleeping. Oikawa sat next to him for a while admiring his brown hair, counting the points.

“How do you even get it that spiky? You really do look like Godzilla. No wonder you have so much merchandise.” Oikawa laughed to himself. He’s never told anyone what goes on in these dreams. Just that he has them, so only he (and people the guy knew) knew what he looked like. The fact made Oikawa feel a little special. He has gorgeous hazel eyes that seemed to glow in the light of the TV. Oikawa barely payed attention to the movie going on in the background, just ending up studying the man's face for what felt like hours. After the movie was done, he was about to get up to wander look around the room when a voice caught him. 

“You were late, how come?” Oikawa froze. _What?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published, and first fan fiction written. I am, believe it or not, still working on my writing so it will not always be this bad. Thank you for reading this !


End file.
